Insects are generally considered as pests, and their presence is typically undesired, especially in areas of warm and humid climates where most of the insect population resides. A large number of products are on the market today, geared towards repelling insects, and most achieve this through chemical means which can harm the environment. It is an object of the present invention to provide an insect repellent that offers far better protection through non-conventional means.